


Hot Ice Cream

by lobadelaluna



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobadelaluna/pseuds/lobadelaluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman can't say no to Cinder. No matter how unpleasant the consequences. He can't say no to Neo either, she needs him.<br/>Just drabbles of how I see the relationship between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Ice Cream

She walks like she has pearls strapped to her thighs. At least that was the first thing Roman could think of when he first saw her. He heard the clink clink clink as she carefully strutted toward him.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink_.

Those eyes. Those burning eyes. That face, without strong emotion, confident and serene. She knew what she wanted. He took a drag on his cigar and as nonchalantly as he could let out a slow breath. Since when did a woman make him nervous? She was no ordinary woman.

That aura was so strong it was suffocating. He wasn't sure if it was the smoke at first, but then she came closer. It became obvious she was fixated on him. 

 _Clink. Clink. Clink_. 

Her steps went slower and slower until she was upon him. She leaned over to him, brushing her ashen hair out of the way so he could see both eyes. They were terrifying.

"I know you", her voice was like coffee and cream. Very warm. He was getting warm. "Roman". When she said his name he felt his breath catch. Lots of people knew who he was. But the way she said his name suggested a more intimate knowledge of him that made him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? Miss..?" He began slolwy.

"Cinder", she said smoothly, "and you don't know me. But we will get to know each other _very_ well." She settled herself onto his lap, straddling him lewdly. She was quite the lady...or not. 

"Oh really?" was the only response he could muster. 

He didn't know when they had made it back to his place or how they ended up naked. Not that he could really complain. Not when she was on top of him, taking him deep inside her. Her hips moving desperately to some inner desire she had. She seemed... _hungry._ He could feel her clenching around him. She was a vision, eyes closed, hands holding onto the headboard behind him. 

Cinder drank him in deeply. Each kiss taking him deeper and deeper down to some place he had never reached before. Normally he'd be more talkative during sex but for some reason he was silent. Roman groaned as she nipped his neck, almost drawing blood. He could feel the bruise growing more visible as she all but burned that hickey into his skin. She bit his lip, causing him to hiss sharply. Her eyes opened, nearly glowing gold.

Her eyes were terrifying. When she looked at him he felt that she was looking not just into his soul. She had somehow obtained a sacred knowledge that left him helpless under her grasp. Wasn't it funny that later he would end up under her at all times. Not just subservient, but completely without will. There was this... _thing_ she had taken from him. He was reduced to following orders, but he didn't seem to mind. 

Not when he would lie, cheat, and steal to survive. 


End file.
